Optical fiber communication systems are becoming prevalent. The optical fiber system can comprise an optical fiber, and a wide variety of other optical devices for receiving, transmitting, and using signals. Optical waveguides, which provide a means of receiving and processing signals from optical fibers, have proven to be useful devices in optical fiber systems.